<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It Takes a Village by Mariana_Monteverde</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486962">It Takes a Village</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde'>Mariana_Monteverde</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Shower, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gifts, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, POV Hermione Granger, Pregnancy, Pregnant Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariana_Monteverde/pseuds/Mariana_Monteverde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Hermione’s Pregnancy coming to an end, it’s time for the Baby Shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It Takes a Village</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>To Celebrate Hermione’s Birthday: A Drabble and Aesthetic collection, hosted by Hermione’s Nook on FB.<br/>My assorted word was Village.</p><p>And I decided to do a little Dramione, because they’re my OTP, and I had not written them yet! How did I dare to do something like this!<br/>Here it is! Some fluff!</p><p>I hope you enjoy it!</p><p>Happy Birthday, Hermione!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione took a moment for herself; her husband had rushed through the floo to Diagon Alley trying to buy some gelato because of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> craving for lavender-honey ice cream.</span>
  <em>
    <span> She did not even like lavender-honey ice cream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, Hermione sat on her favourite armchair, surrounded by the decorations to the baby shower that would start in less than one hour. She had not wanted to have this party, she wanted to go back to work, but healer orders were that she needed to rest after her last scare. Her boss had compelled her to take a medical leave of absence. And somehow, she was convinced by her mother and her mother in law to host this party. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truth be told, Hermione did not even have to plan the party. She was only given a dress and a flower crown and told to relax and enjoy the party. The nature theme with gold accents was beautiful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She could not deny it. But she just wanted her ice cream.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stroked her belly with a smile. Only one more month and she would be able to hold her child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m back!” Draco said, taking a deep breath as he held the ice cream container for her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was fast,” she ate a spoonful. “You spoil me…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my wife and my son!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know if it’s a boy. We decided to wait to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it’s a boy, Granger. It’s my child. Malfoy man always have sons first”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Malfoy man also used to always have pureblood children.” She said patting her belly “Are you jubilant now, momma is eating the ludicrous ice cream.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco chuckled, kissing her temple. And then the doorbell rang. “Your parents, I’m going to open the door.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * * * * *</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, Hermione was exhausted and starting to get moody. The games had been entertaining, the food delicious and everyone had praised the decoration and the soon to be momma.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time for presents! Go on, Neville!” Pansy announced. Hermione shook her head at the Slytherin girl. Since they had told her that she was the godmother of the child, she had been overenthusiastic, like that was the best gift anyone could give her. Neville brought forward a large basket filled with cosmetic products, each wrapped with tiny gold ribbons. “And of course, godmother starts!” she winked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned looking up from the multiple containers. “Everything smells wonderful!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our plant-based new momma cosmetics line, with soothing mist, belly butter, relaxing salt baths, sleep comes easy salve, lip and nipple balm, sugar scrub and massage oil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione grinned “Thank you!” and then something clicked on her brain, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dopey slow baby brain,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Your new business plan…” she said turning to Draco.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All for you, sweetheart, for your comfort and happiness!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>* * * * * * * * * *</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone had left after her first yawn, and now Hermione was watching the multiple gifts spread around the room, while laying besides her husband, his hands stroking her hair and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents had brought 100 children books and a scratch poster with all of them. They had asked for help and even included wizarding world books. Both Hermione and Draco’s favourites were included in the list; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her parents-in-law offered a beautiful rocking chair. Narcissa had said that it was one of her fondest memories from Draco’s infancy; </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andromeda and Teddy’s gift was a highchair with turquoise blue accents, the same colour as Teddy’s hair. Andromeda said it had been a great help while she was raising her grandson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Molly and Arthur had gifted them a baby wrap carrier, she would hold the memory of Draco eyes understanding how it was used forever, how he could carry their child so close to his chest and have his hands free at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill, Fleur and Victoire presented them a family set clothing, an otter maternity robe, a matching swaddle, and some matching boxers;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charlie’s dragon crib mobile was already moving over them on the couch, the figures dancing around, enchanted magic flames illuminating the room;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fred and George gave them the cutest little booties (what the new parents did not know was that they were enchanted to leave little colourful footprints on the floor); </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ginny and Krum’s baby blanket was Quidditch related, of course, covered in quaffles and bludgers, and one snitch that flew around. When someone touched the snitch, the blanket changed colours;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theo and Dean had made them a growth chart, filled with constellations, and a promise that when the baby was born, the Gryffindor would come to paint the baby’s name on it;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luna had built a diaper cake infused with bronze Azolla, safe for the baby and it would keep the Wrackspurts away, her fiancé, Blaise, had secretly given them an envelope with a trip to Italy for two whenever they wanted;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still cannot believe those two best friends menaces of yours gifted us this monstrosity.” he groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione chuckled, stroking the fur of the enormous white ferret plushie. “It’s so big we can sleep on it. I can already imagine the winter naps here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever doubt I love you, Hermione, remember this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never let me forget.” she assured but took a deep sigh “Are we ready to be parents, Draco? I know we read the books, and we babysit little Victoire and Teddy… “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be easy… the muggles say It Takes a </span>
  <b>Village</b>
  <span> to raise a child.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our </span>
  <b>Village</b>
  <span> was just here a little ago,” Draco whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione made a sound of agreement and then she fell into a light slumber, a smile on her lips. They had their </span>
  <b>Village</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Extra scene:</p><p>A soft pop made Draco turn his head. “Master Draco, Master and Mistress send me as a gift. Whenever Mistress Hermione is asleep or away, Nokki can help!”</p><p>Draco laughed, as silently as he could. She would be extremely offended whenever she found out, but for now, all was well. “Thank you, Nokki,” he said as the elf started to tidy their home and he could just focus on his beautiful wife, soon to be the mother of his child, Hermione Jean Granger-Malfoy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>